


There Are Children, Harry!

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bad Dirty Talk, Harry has dirty mouth, M/M, Polyamory, and no common decency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry failed to understand the concept of common decency. He also has an attachment issue thanks to his dad, who is currently being green and mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Children, Harry!

First time it happened, they were at a new burger joint a few block from school. Translation: they were in _public_. Right next to their table was a family with three tiny children. And the place itself was quite cramped, since a.) it was a new place, and b.) it was lunch hour.

 

“Wow, I’ve never seen burger this big before!” Sam exclaimed at his order: a triple bacon burger with extra cheese.

 

“Well, you obviously never see my _burger_ before”, Harry daintily picked up his fries. Harry seemed always doing everything daintily, Peter noticed.

 

But that wasn’t the point. It took Peter a few seconds to process that sentence, but when he did, he choked on his chocolate milkshake. He quickly turned around if anyone just overheard that.

 

“Dude, wha—” he spluttered, gaping incredulously at his best-friend-recently-turned-boyfriend, but apparently, Harry was too busy entertaining Sam, stupid Sam, who was latching like a leech on his shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah? And just how big is your ‘burger’?” Sam purred—honest to god _purring_ seductively.

 

The lady next table cleared her throat uncomfortably. Her children, thankfully, were too busy with their burgers to pay them attention.

 

“And why don’t you see yourself?” Harry turned to Sam, equally seductive. Sam blushed furiously and pulled back as if scalded. Peter decided it was time for an intervention.

 

“Okay! Har, why don’t we go back at your place and play that game we played yesterday?”

 

Oops. Awkward phrasing. Peter realized his mistake as soon as he saw Harry’s expression turning downright lewd.

 

“Ooh, didn’t you have enough after five rounds I ‘pound’ you to the floor?” Harry threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

 

The lady next table talked to her children a bit too loudly. It seemed that Harry knew because he was clearly enjoying this a bit too much.

 

Beeping hell, Harry!

 

\--

 

Peter only noticed this side of Harry (that he was a shameless flirter) since they started this… odd little three-way dating. Sure, before they started… dating, he saw Harry flirting to girls, but never to _this_ extent and definitely never with the innuendo part.

 

As an asexual, Harry sure didn’t fit the stereotype that all asexual would be running screaming from the word ‘sex’. Since that first time at the burger joint, Peter found that Harry sure could flirt shamelessly. Not only that, he was dropping innuendos _everywhere_. And apparently, Harry was not equipped with common decency, because he would do it even in public, as was shown on that burger joint. Harry even would flirt to both Peter and Sam in the fricking _school_ , during lunch hour, right in front of their friends.

The first few days Harry did it, Luke and Danny would gape at Harry as if he suddenly turned into Venom right there and then. Then, both of them would turn to either Peter or Sam, total confusion on their face. Only MJ and Ava who continued to groan or facepalm when Harry was doing his daily quota of making people uncomfortable.

 

Sam, poor little Sammy, would usually return the flirt. But then Harry got serious, and he would stutter and pull back as quick as a cat doused by a bucket of water. Once Harry was satisfied making Sam blush like a virgin he was, he would turn his attention to Peter and would do his best to make Peter stutter.

 

Not that Peter would protest, of course. He liked when Harry was flirting to either him or Sam. It made him warm and giddy. Once he went past the initial embarrassment, he felt like someone special, mostly, that they were different from those girls Harry used to flirt in the past, that this odd three-way dating was nothing less than _real_.

 

Peter thought it was Harry’s way of showing that he was happy with this arrangement, that he was feeling secure enough to tease without fearing that either one of them would leave him. Contrary to popular belief, Harry rarely felt secure in his life; first with his dad’s disappointment, then with Peter’s sudden disappearance. So who was he to deny Harry this piece of comfort?

 

\--

 

With Harry’s dad still being green-n-mean (greener-n-meaner, actually), Harry got a free reign of the penthouse. Meaning, game nights any day of the week. Meaning, Peter and Sam spending more and more time sleeping on Harry’s oversized couch (or bed) after a few rounds of kicking butts in the game or Peter trying to no avail to pull both Harry and Sam to do their freaking homeworks.

 

Aunt May of course heard of Harry’s dad ‘absence’ and would let Peter spend the night, but not without bringing along her homemade casserole. Sometimes she would invite both Harry and Sam to come over for dinner and even spend the night, which Peter would often sabotage because a.) it would be hella awkward to have dinner with not only one, but two boyfriends of his, and b.) Harry still didn’t get the concept of common decency, which of course, would result to awkward conversations that would be left to Peter’s hands to clean afterwards. After some times, Harry and Sam found out and would refuse the offer because according to them, it wasn’t as fun with an adult at home. They still visited for dinner, though.

 

Staying in the penthouse wasn’t actually so bad. With Sam staying there, the quality of Harry’s meal increased drastically. They still ordered take-outs when Sam was too lazy to move his butts from the couch, though (see how it changed from ‘Harry’s couch’ to ‘the couch’?).

 

With _Peter_ staying there too, Harry’s grades had increased… well, not-quite-exponentially, but it increased nonetheless. Apparently, without his dad (quoting Harry’s words here) ‘micromanaging’ his life, Harry found it was easier for him to study. Sam's science grades went up too, thanks to Peter's tutoring. Sometimes they would have a big study group with MJ, Ava, Danny, and Luke, but that was less fun because they would yell at the slightest sign of PDA.

 

While the lack of controlling adult was quite fun (Harry without his dad, Pete without Aunt May, and Sam without Nicky), it was actually harder for both Peter and Sam to sneak out for their SHIELD duties because a.) the penthouse’s security was Oscorp-class, thus making it nearly impossible to just open a window and disappear without Harry noticing, and b.) Harry was a hella _cuddle-bug_.

 

Their usual sleeping arrangement would be Harry spooning Sam, who was spooning Peter, or Sam spooning Harry (which was actually pretty ridiculous seeing that Harry was tall and fit and Sam was _tiny_ ), who was spooning Peter. The first alternative wouldn’t be so hard to wriggle out, but the second one? Harry would notice as soon as Sam let him go.

 

And going out for the night without proper explaining apparently would result to Harry getting suspicious. Extremely suspicious.

 

Which, combined with his insecurity, was not a good combination.

 

\--

 

“Where were you last night?” was the first thing Harry asked over breakfast. From his tone, Peter knew this wouldn’t end well.

 

“Um, were you asking about me or Tiny over there”, Peter pointed his thumb to Sam, who was standing in front of the stove. On a stool. Sam gave an indignant ‘hey’, but Peter ignored him because Harry was giving him the coldest deadpan of the year.

 

Right. Time to make up excuses.

 

“Uh… I was going to Aunt May because she said there was big scary man outside the house and—” Peter paused seeing the way Harry’s lips thinned. “—and, and, and… I brought Sam along because I was afraid”, Peter ended his story, smiling winningly.

 

“And you didn’t think to get me or call the police because?” Harry squinted.

 

“Because you were sleeping” Sam pointed with his spatula. Peter glared at him to shut up. Sam shrugged. “What? Can you wake up a Sleeping Harry, because I definitely can’t.”

 

Fair point.

 

In case you didn’t know, Harry slept like dead. He always was. Peter once joked that there could be Third World War raging outside the window and Harry would totally sleep through it. The Vulture could’ve kidnapped Harry again and he would sleep through it again. Probably. Point, no one could wake him up unless he decided himself it was time to wake up.

 

“And because Spider Man was already there too”, Peter added.

 

“And Nova!” That was Sam.

 

“So, crisis averted?” Peter laughed weakly.

 

Harry didn’t seem to buy it, of course. He was squinting at Peter, then at Sam, then back to Peter. When Harry finally sighed, Peter knew they’d have sidestepped that particular minefield. Victory!

 

“Next time Aunt May calls you, emergency or not, you get me, okay?” Harry resumed sipping his orange juice.

 

“Done”, Sam and Peter answered at the same time. Peter bet Sam knew perfectly that it would be another promise they were going to break.

 

\--

 

Next time it happened, Peter and Sam were staying for the weekend. They were in a cuddle puddle on the couch when an emergency call from Fury went through their comm. Harry, who was sleeping lightly, caught them red-handed when Sam was trying to wriggle out of his death grip.

 

“Mmmmh… Where are you goin”, Harry slurred sleepily. Peter, who was already in Spidey suit and tried to hide in the shadows, prayed to every single celestial beings above (and below) that Harry would be too sleepy to see him.

 

“Bathroom break”, Sam squeaked. “Need it. Now.”

 

Harry reluctantly released Sam. They could still hear him grumbling as they both exited the living room.

 

Harry was wide awake when they were done beating Electro, three hours later. In front of him were various items of empty soda bottles and bags of chips. He turned to them when they stepped into the living room.

 

“Where were you?” Harry asked worriedly. Peter discreetly kicked Sam’s shin. It was the dork’s turn to make excuse tonight.

 

“Errrmmmmm… Ava uh… called. From the police officer.” Peter wanted to facepalm himself into oblivion. Ava was so going to murder them slowly if she knew they were using her as excuse. 

 

“She got harassed on the street”, Peter added. “Her brother didn’t pick her call, so she called us. As friends.”

 

“Oh no! Is she okay?” Harry looked honestly concerned. Seriously, the more they lied to him, the more Peter wanted to throw himself off the building. Harry was so likeable because he was kind and he _actually_ cared about people, close friends or not. Harry considered Ava a friend since she was friends with MJ (and Peter and Sam too actually), and through her, himself. To lie to this big ball of sunshine puppy should be made illegal. But then again, both Peter and Sam would be in jail for repeated offense if that was the case.

 

“Yeah, she is. A bit shocked, but she’s okay. Can’t say the same with her harasser, though.”

 

Harry hummed. Peter took it that he was done discussing about their sudden disappearing and breathed in relief. He could sense that Sam was doing the same behind him.

 

“What are you watching?” Sam flopped next to Harry. Peter followed and kicked Sam’s butt to make space for him on the couch.

 

“Animal documentary? National Geographic?” Peter squinted at the tiny square logo on the corner of the widescreen.

 

“It was about birds. Do you know that there’s a kind of bird which voice can be heard from two miles away?” Harry looped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, who leaned to Harry’s shoulder.

 

Peter simply rubbed his chin. “Come to think of it, the sound of nature can be simply explained as animals’ mating calls”, he said, shifting slightly to make himself comfortable. Sam was not exactly the most comfortable human pillow, but he would make do with it.

 

“Oh God. Gross”, Sam moaned. “I can’t unsee it again. Ever.”

 

They kept watching the silly animal documentaries until late into the night. When they climbed to bed, Peter was still trying to squash the guilt in his gut for lying to his boyfriend.

 

\--

 

Third time should be a charm. A charm for something, Peter didn’t know.

 

Harry caught them leaving the front door. At two in the morning. Apparently, Harry was still awake trying to finish a game and of course noticed both him and Sam trying to sneak out. When Harry cleared his throat from the couch, they both froze on their track and slowly turned to face him.

 

In their defense, they didn’t notice that Harry was still awake.

 

“And where are you two going?” Harry asked, eyeing Peter’s backpack where Spidey suit and Nova helmet were lying innocuously inside. Peter stood straight-backed and tried to grin (and failed). Sam was doing the same next to him.

 

“We are…” Peter gave a not-so-discreet glance over Sam, which was returned in kind.

 

They were. So. Screwed.

 

“…. Emergency. At Aunt May’s house”, Sam squeaked. Peter facepalmed. They already used that cover story. Harry would see through their stupid lies.

 

“And what that might be?” Harry’s eyes seemed to see through them. Probably he could. Peter had fought enough villains and met superheroes with the weirdest powers of all that he probably wouldn’t be surprised if Harry _did_ have a superpower of his own. Aside from that Venom symbiote, of course. Maybe.

 

“It’s…” Sam trailed off. Peter caught him glancing at him, helplessness clear in his green eyes.

 

“Something… exploded in the kitchen. Microwave. Yeah. Someone put an egg in the microwave and it exploded”, Peter continued lamely.

 

“And why would she do that _at two in the morning?_ ” Harry marched nearer to them. Oh God, whoever said Green Goblin was a terrifying villain had obviously never met his _son_ , because Harry now was exuding an evil aura that was even more evil… eviler… than Green Goblin could ever hope to make. Peter gulped. Harry would be angry either way, no matter what they would be telling him.

 

Their best option would be telling him about their secret identities. Best case scenario, everything would be good and they wouldn’t need to sneak around like thieves when duty called. But then, Harry still had some resentment to Spider Man for being unable to return his dad back from being Green Goblin… again. He didn’t know how Harry would react to Sam being Nova, though.

 

No… Peter couldn’t tell Harry that he was Spider Man. He still remembered the hatred in his eyes whenever Spider Man’s name was mentioned, the sheer anger that burned in his usually calm and brilliant blue eyes. And those eyes… would be aimed to him. Peter didn’t think that he could stand living if Harry gave him those eyes. He couldn’t live with that.

 

Harry would still be angry at them either way, but at least he wouldn’t know about Spider Man’s identity.

 

“I’m… really sorry, Harry, but we really _really_ need to go”, Peter’s shoulders slumped. He felt like such a coward. “And no… we can’t tell you why. Just accept it… please?”

 

Harry’s face shifted from suspicious, to surprise, to a mask of indifference. As both him and Sam made way out of the penthouse, he felt like he was the opposite of being hero.

 

\--

 

Harry ignored them the whole day. And he was _flirting_. To _girls_.

 

And such a dirty flirt too he was! The girls were giggling and latching onto him, _Harry_ — _theirs_. Sam looked like he was seconds away from crying. Peter was fuming, at least until he remembered that he had a part in that. That, being Harry being an annoying rich snob.

 

Harry was hurting, Peter knew, and Peter noticed that Harry was trying to compensate by flaunting his riches around just to show the world that he wasn’t a miserable lonely brat, and that there were still people who wanted him. Peter wished they didn’t have to lie to him, that they could tell him _honestly_ that they were Nova and Spider Man _and no they were not joking_. As it were, that was not the case. Maybe in another life, but definitely not in this one.

 

Maybe.

 

One day turned to two days, then turned to three, then all by sudden it was a week. A week of them not greeting each others. Oh they saw Harry at the hallways, alright, but Harry seemed to do his best to ignore them and instead busying himself with a flock of girls at his sides. Which was… hurt, okay?

 

But if Peter was hurt by this Mark II Harry Osborn, then Sam was borderline miserable. Understandable, since Harry was like big puppy to Sam’s little puppy. Meaning, their relationship was based on hugs and cuddles. For Sam, a week without cuddling Harry got to be the worst week of his life. Not counting that one time they had Training Week From Hell with the Avengers.

 

Okay, point? Sam was miserable.

 

“We should tell him”, he hissed at Peter over lunch, trying to ignore the metaphorical elephant in the room that was namely Harry flirting to a flock of birds… girls, yes, girls. MJ was sending judging look to Peter. Danny and Luke looked awkward. Ava didn’t care (well, she did but she was so done with the boys’ antics).

 

“He will hate me!” Peter flopped uselessly on the cafeteria table.

 

“Well, he will hate _Spider Man_.” At Peter’s confused face, Sam threw his arms up. “You’re so dumb sometimes, Parker! Harry doesn’t hate Nova so I have no problem telling him that. He only hates Spider Man.”

 

Slowly, smile crept up to Peter’s face as he began to understand. “No. No, no. I’m not telling Harry that I’m Iron Fist. That means we’re still lying. I’m still lying. If we want to open it to him, we open all the way.”

 

“And I don’t think I will approve you masquerading as me”, Danny frowned across the table.

 

“True…”

 

So they could only watch as Harry was flirting. Watch… and silently fume.

 

\--

 

On the tenth day, Sam pulled Harry after school. When Peter saw it, he was cursing to the high deities. How dare Sam left him out in the cold! They were supposed to be team!

 

But still… Peter was curious. So he tried to sneak up on them.

 

They were at the empty school gymnasium. Peter was hiding behind the door and tried to eavesdrop. He could catch a glance of them both through the gap on the door, but not too much since that would give him away. Harry looked like he wanted to bolt while Sam was rummaging his backpack—he could see that he was hesitating, trying to delay as long as possible. Peter could feel his stomach drop. Sam would be showing Harry his Nova helmet. He would come out to him as Nova.

 

“I want you to promise that you won’t go spreading this around”, Sam started seriously.

 

“Depends on what you’re going to show me”, Harry’s voice was stiff.

 

“Harry… please?” Peter could hear Sam asking weakly. That was Puppy Sam #3 Voice. Harry _always_ fell for that. As he’d thought, he heard Harry sighing resignedly but he couldn’t hear him replying, so he assumed Harry gave a nonverbal affirmative.

 

There was a sound of something zipping and another sound of something dropping to the floor—Sam’s bag, Peter guessed—and then there was a distinct sound of Nova Force being activated. It was faint, but to Peter’s horror, he had his guess correct. Sam had shown Harry his Nova form.

 

Peter had never been felt so betrayed in his life. This was even worse than finding out that your best friend’s dad slash sorta cool father figure was a megalomaniac who tried to kill him several times.

 

“You’re…” Peter could hear Harry drawl.

 

“Yeah…” Sam muttered. “I wish I can break this in gently, or choose a better time. I’m sorry…”

 

“Are you really…?” This time, Harry’s voice filled with wonder, and Peter felt angry at Sam all over again. Peter couldn’t move from his spot, but whatever Sam was showing to Harry, it made him gasp in amazement. Show off, Peter thought bitterly.

 

“And what about Peter? Is Peter…?” Peter’s attention was back in the room at the mention of his name.

 

“I’m… sorry, Harry, but that’s not my secret to tell.” Peter shifted at where he was hiding behind the door. “Perhaps Peter can tell you by himself?”  


If it weren’t for the fact that he was already frozen on the spot, he would be jumping ten feet high and hit himself with the ceiling. Of course Sam could sense him, that stupid human flashlight. Half of him was tempted to run away like the coward he was; the other half wanted to curl up and pretend like he wasn’t there. Yet, as if on autopilot, Peter crept inside the gymnasium, trying to keep his knees from buckling under his weight.

 

Harry’s face was an unreadable mask, though there was a tiny crease between his eyebrows that usually indicated that he was upset. Peter bit his lips because else he would be rambling a hundred miles an hour. Either that… or groveling at Harry’s feet.

 

Oh God, facing his boyfriend shouldn’t be _scarier_ than facing said boyfriend’s dad turned rampaging green monster.

 

“Heya”, Peter mumbled lamely. Harry frowned. Peter shifted. Ugh. Yes. Confession to make, boyfriend to appease. “Um. I’m… Spider Man…”

 

Slowly, Peter took out his mask out of his bag and put it over his head. He tried not to look at Harry, choosing to look at his feet instead. His mind was already running with worst case scenario; Harry dumping him, perhaps… or hating him forever.

 

He certainly didn’t expect Harry to let a small ‘oh’. Nor did he expect Harry to say, “You know, that sorta makes sense.”

 

“What…?” Peter looked up. In those blue eyes, there was no hatred, no anger. Only comprehension.

 

“I mean, you being Spider Man… that makes sense now. Your… mysterious disappearance. Since Spider Man started showing, you started doing that”, Harry waved his hands at Peter’s general direction. “Whenever Spider Man is around, you’re nowhere to be seen. I mean, that could be coincidence, but that’s still kind of obvious, you know?” Behind Harry, Sam tried to stifle a snicker. Peter ignored him.

 

“But—But… you’re not angry? I thought—”

 

“Why would I be angry at you?” Harry looked honestly confused.

 

“You… you said Spider Man was the reason that your dad…” _Got turned into sadistic ball of murder happy_ , Peter wanted to finish.

 

“I… Director Fury came to me after my dad got turned for the second time, y’know. I don’t trust him, but… I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. He told me that Dad—Goblin… turned Nova and the lot into Goblin, and tried to turn us all into Goblin had you not stopped him.” Harry slowly turned to Sam, still in Nova Mode. “Now that I know you’re Nova… I guess, I’m sorry about my dad.”

 

“Not your fault, Nerd Numero Uno”, Sam grinned. Harry chuckled.

 

“So, point is… I think I understand that Spider Man—that you tried your best. Not your fault that my dad was caught in the webs of his own making.” At Peter’s confused expression, Harry gave a weak shrug and lopsided smile. “I… might or might not snooped into my dad’s computer? I found a lot of data about Spider Man in there. Which is just… creepy.”

 

Okay.

 

Okay… So Harry was not angry at him, at Spider Man, anymore. Peter willed his heart to calm down, there was nothing to worry now. Harry didn’t hate him. Slowly, he pulled the mask off his head and tucked it back safely into his backpack. Before him, Sam was doing the same with his own Nova helmet, his armor changing back to casual civvies.

 

“So let’s clarify this. You’re not cheating on me when you sneaked out the penthouse”, Harry pointed to both him and Peter. Peter blinked.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but your boyfriends are not exactly the type to have a flock of girls falling to our feet whenever we decide to”, Sam beat him to it. Harry, at least, had the audacity to blush.

 

“No, we can’t divulge it further without breaking anything classified, but we can assure you that we’re not. We won’t even dream on it, Har”, Peter rolled his eyes and elaborated further.

 

“Oh… Okay”, Harry sighed. “And… wow. I’ve been a jerk those past ten days, haven’t I?”

 

“Yes, yes you have”, Peter replied at the same time of Sam’s own, “Yes, you did.” Harry raised his arms in a gesture of surrender.

 

“Okay… I’m really sorry about that. I have no excuse.”

 

“Yes, you have. And that is… you have abandonment issue”, Sam pointed bluntly. Peter facepalmed.

 

“Oooh, right below the belt. Someone is clearly out for blood”, Harry made a mock-hurt expression. “I think I need to pay bloodprice… in strawberry shakes. What do you think? There’s this new burger joint that I heard is serving the best strawberry-bubblegum shakes.”

 

“Yuck!” Peter couldn’t help but cringing at the image. He didn’t know what was Sam’s fascination with overly-sweet and weirdly-tasted shakes and ice cream.

 

“Ooooh, that sounds disgusting. Should we try it now?” Sam was bouncing in excitement. Perhaps that was the reason why Sam loved them the most… He _loved_ to make Peter suffer.

 

“As milord command”, Harry picked Sam up in a tight bear hug. Sam shrieked and flailed helplessly, but soon it turned to peals of laughter when Harry attacked his sides. Peter found himself smiling.

 

“Can we get bacon ice cream too?” Sam pulled a puppy face.

 

“As milord command”, Harry repeated.

 

 _Evil, both of them_ , Peter grimaced.

 

\--

 

They hadn’t managed to eat the burgers not even a bite when the comm beeped, both his and Sam’s. Both of them reluctantly picked up the call. Something about crazy man in electric whips going slashing happy. Both of them grumbled when the call finally ended. Sam sipped his shake, still grumbling annoyedly.

 

“Trouble with the Angry Space Pirate?” Harry asked almost too casually.

 

Which made Sam coughed out his shakes. He was still coughing, disgusting pink goo running down his chin.

 

“Yeah. Can’t help it, I’m afraid. Duty calls”, Peter pecked Harry’s cheek. He was about to grab his backpack when Harry stopped him.

 

“Just leave it here. I’ll wait you here.”

 

“You sure? It might take long”, Peter stared at him dubiously.

 

“More reason for you two to make it back quickly then”, Harry shrugged.

 

“We’ll be quick”, Sam said firmly. Apparently, he was done with his coughing fit and already had his helmet in a knapsack that was flung over his shoulder.

 

“You know what this makes you?” Peter grinned. Harry shook his head. “A wife. A housewife who is waiting for beloved husband to return from war.”

 

Harry groaned and rested his head on his hand. “Just go away, you two.”

 

Peter and Sam snickered. It was Sam’s turn to peck Harry’s cheek.

 

“Before you realize it, we’ll be zooming back into your heart, Darling”, Sam laughed as he broke into run to the restaurant door.

 

“Oh, you’re both welcome to zoom back into my pants!” Harry laughed. He was still laughing when Peter followed Sam out, face beet red from embarrassment.

 

Faintly he could still hear an elderly lady at the next table commenting, “You know, if I were prettier when I was young, I would be dating two cute boys instead of marrying an ugly one” and Harry murmuring some kind of reply that made her giggle like a teenager.

 

Dammit, Harry!

 


End file.
